winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings
This story is about six fairies on this wiki, and there journey through Alfea. There names are Babi Ariel, Summer, Liona, Aliana, Katherine Peters, and Samantha. Book 1: New friends Chapter 1: The New Year Our story begins with Bloom and Stella escorting their daughters, Katherine Peters and Samantha, to their first day at Alfea. "Ah Alfea." said Bloom "It seems like yesterday you and I were walking into this school on my first day Stella." "I remember it well Bloom." said Stella, "But today, it's our daughters' turn to walk into this amazing school for the first time." "This year is going to be so much fun." Samantha said enthusiastically. "Yeah, a real blast Sammy." Katherine said nervously. "Ya nervous?" Bloom asked. "You can't say you weren't nervous too." "Your right sweetie I can't. But I learned to love this place quickly." "I'm changing my mind. I'm not ready for this." Katherine said as she tried to back away, but Samantha grabbed her from behind. "Come on Kathy, it'll be fun." said Samantha, confidently. "But but . . ." "No buts. Let's go!" "Have a good year, girls!" Stella called. "Say hi to Flora, Tecna, and Musa for us!" Bloom added. "Next!" Grizelda called, "And who are you two?" "I'm Samantha from Solaria." Samantha explained, "And this is Katherine Peters from Sparks. Our mothers worked out our addmission with the headmisstress, so we are on the list." "I have to cheack all the same. Katherine, Samantha, ah there you are. Come on in and welcome to Alfea. Next." "I think that was Grizelda." said Katherine, "My mom told me about her." "So did mine." said Samantha, "But she's not exactly how she discribed. Come on, lets go find our room and meet our roommates." After some searching, the two new freshman fairies found their dorm room, with ther roommates already present. "I know you have it!" Liona said loudly, "We're sharing the same room." "I didn't take it!" retorted Aliana, "I've kept all my things on my side of the room. Furthermore, I don't own any necklaces, and I don't want one. Why would I take it?" "Will you two stop it!" Summer intervined, "Do you want to make a bad impression when our remaining roommates get here?" "They're already here!" said Samantha, startling them. "Oh." said Summer, "Hi there, I'm Summer! Nice to meet you!" "Hi." said Katherine backing away, "Since you three don't appear to be done, I'll just . . ." "Oh no, you don't!" said Samantha, grabbing Katherine's arm, "Introductions. I'm Samantha, from Solaria. This is Katherine, from Sparks." "Nice to meet you both." said Liona, "I'm Liona, from Pluenta." "And I'm from Seasonia." said Summer. "And I'm Aliana, from Gracidea." said Aliana. "Nice to meet you all too!" said Katherine. "Are you going to let go of my arm now Sammy?" "Are you going to try to run off again?" Samantha asked, knowingly. "No." Katherine sighed, and Samantha let her go. "Have you two known each other long?" Liona asked. "We pretty much grew up together." said Samantha "What's with all this noise?" Babi Ariel said sleepily, "Can't a girl get some peace around here?" "Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep Babi Ariel." said Aliana, "Katherine, Sam, this is Babi Ariel, from Warva." "Hey." Katherine and Samantha said together. "Hey to you too." said Babi Ariel, a bit more enthusiastically, "When did you two get here?" "About five minutes ago." said Samantha. "Now that we're all here, time for some bonding." said Summer "What did you have in mind Summmer?" Liona asked. "Pizza in Magix anyone?" Summer suggested. "HERE HERE!" everyone said. On the bus ride to Magix, the new group started to get to know each other better. "Tell me again." said Liona "how long have you known each other?" "As I said back at the dorm, we grew up together." said Samantha, "We're each others right hands." "Is that someone's phone?" Aliana asked, hearing a ring. "It's mine." Katherine admitted, "It's probably my mom. Hello. Andro hi. How's Red Fountain?" "Who's Andro?" Summer asked. "He's Katherine's crush." Samantha explained, "He's also my twin brother." "NO WAY!" said Aliana "It's true. And no, I don't have any problems with them being together. Except, they aren't. And Katherine can only talk to him fluently over the phone. Whenever he's around, she just goes mute and blushes." "Hey! I'm not deaf you know." Katherine said loudly. "Sorry Kathy." said Samantha. "You were quick with that call. What's up?" Babi Ariel said, combing her long, auburn locks with her fingers. "I normally am." said Katherine. A while later in Magix, the girls were through their third dish of pizza when a conversation started. "Excuse me girls, I need to use the restroom." said Katherine "She's gone." said Aliana, "Now what were you saying back on the bus Sam?" "I try and I try, but I cant get those two any closer." said Samantha, annoyedly. When Katherine finished in the restroom, she was about to rejoin the girls when she noticed a couple of witches who looked like they didn't want to be followed. Letting her couriosity get the better of her, she snuck past the girls and followed them to an alley, but was discovered by another witch who turned up late. "What do we have here?" said the third witch, attracting the attention of the other two. "I was just leaving." said Katherine, nervously. "Fairies who sneak up on witches don't leave so quickly." said the first witch, deviously. Back at the pizza cafe "Where's Katherine?" Summer asked, "She sure is takin' a long time for a bathroom break." "I just talked to some people inside." said Liona, "Katherine came out of the restroom but went somewhere else." "I don't like this." said Samantha getting up. "I'm sure she's fine." said Aliana. "That's not what my gut tells me." "What do you mean? Is your gut telepathic?" Babi Ariel asked. "I've known her my whole life, I've always been able to feel when something was wrong. and right now, something is very wrong." Samantha explained, confidently. Meanwhile, back at the alley, Katherine had transformed to fight the witches, but was easily overpowered and almost defeated. "This is too easy." said the first witch. "You won't win." said Katherine, "Pheonix Flower!" The spell had no effect. "Pathetic." said the second witch, "What should we do with her?" "I say we pluck her wings off." the third witch suggested. "Good Idea." said the first witch "Then we'll crush her into fairy dust." "KATHERINE!" Samantha shouted. "Samantha!" Katherine called back. "Leave her alone, you witches." Summer said as they all transformed. "Come to help your friend?" asked the first witch. "And to inflict on you what you did to her ten fold if nesscecery." said Liona. "No need to get rough, we're done here. Let's go ladies." with that the witches teleported out and Samantha went to Katherine's side as they changed back. "Katherine! Are you alright?" Samantha asked. "I've been better." said Katherine "That was really stupid what you did." said Aliana helping Katherine up, "You could have been seriously hurt." "Don't lecture me, please. I feel bad enough as it is." "Let's just go back to Alfea." said Liona, "We don't want to be caught out after hours." "I second that." said Summer After returning to their Alfea dorm, the girls went their seperate way for the night. Liona and Aliana were sharing a room, Summer was sharing with Babi Ariel, and Katherine and Samantha had the last bedroom. Samantha tried to assure Katherine that she only made a mistake. But Katherine, feeling worse than ever, didn't take in a word she said. Samantha knew Katherine's confidence was lower than ever, and knew she had to do something to raise it. Chapter 2: The Dance The following day, classes started. Our groups, and some other students, first class was with professor Wizgiz for transformation. "Welcome to transformation girls." Wizgiz started "As you know, today we're starting transformation. Now it's not as easy as it sounds, and it's not like transforming into your fairy forms. Transformation is very difficult and disasterous should you mess up. You may end up stuck like that forever. So today we will start with something simple. Changing your hair color." Professor Wizgiz snapped his fingers, and small mirrors appeaered on all the desks. "Hey Ali." Liona whispered, "How ya doing?" "Can't you see? I'm a brunnete now!" Aliana replied. "I already made my hair 5 different colors." said Summer, "Sammy appears to be doing well top." "Ditto that." Liona said, "She's turned herself into a raven head. Katherine on the other hand . . ." "What are you talking about?" asked Aliana, eyeing Katherine. "She's managed to get rid of her blond locks." Liona explained ,"But she can't seem to do anything else." "It's her lack of confidence that's the problem." said Babi Ariel, "We need to do something to fix that." "What's your idea?" Summer asked. "That was it actually." Babi Ariel confessed, "Let's get with Samantha later and see if we can come up with anything." Aliana suggested. Dormitory Later in the dorm room, the four try to get near Samantha to talk to her, but she was busy with Katherine. "That's enough Sammy." said Katherine, "It's hopeless." "I refuse to let you give up." Samantha said harshly. "I don't belong here." Katherine said, doubtbly. "Oh yes you do." "ALL I could do this morning was get rid of my blond locks. Not that I don't like them." "Practice makes perfect, and that's all you need to do. Try this technique my mom taught me. Think of the best hair day you've had. Think of how happy you were and use that to change your hair color." "Urgh! Nothing." Outside Dorm "Well?" Liona asked. "Sam's not making any progress with Kathy." said Aliana, "And Kathy's been a little . . ." "Uncooperative?" "Not the word I was going for. But yes." "Get those two out of there." Babi Ariel interrupted "It's time for lunch. Think of the pasta!" Lunch room "Come on Katherine!" Summer said encouragingly, "Eat something." "I'm not hungry." Katherine said gloomily. "How?" Samantha asked frustratedly ,"You didn't even eat breakfast." "Alright already." Katherine said and started eating. "My I have your attention please?" said Miss Faragonda, and the room silenced "As in the Alfea tradition, we will have a formal dance tonight. The boys from Red Fountain and the Cloud Tower witches will be attending. I must remind you, that the witches are invited to maintain friendly relations with the schools. And as a further reminder. Love spells and crush potions are forbidden to be used on the boys. All the same, look your best and have fun. Carry on." With that, chatter continued "Execent!" said Summer excitedly. "I've been needing to find a guy for some time." said Liona. "Hey Kathy, that also means Andro will be there." said Babi Ariel, causing Katherine to cough on her food. "Nice one, Babi. NOT!" Aliana said sternly while patting Katherine's back. "What did I say?" Babi Ariel asked. "Did you have to, cough, bring him up? Katherine asked, "I already feel down enough as it is." "Well forget your downness because you're going to that party." said Samantha. "What she said." Liona agreed "But but but . . ." Katherine tried to start. "No buts." Samantha retorted "I know your mother gave you a new dress for your birthday. You're going to that party, if I have to force it on you and drag you down here." "OK OK I surrender. I'll come." "That's my girl." Later on "This is going to be such a great party." said Summer. "Agreed." said Liona "I just took a look outside." said Aliana, "The Heroes and Witches have both just arrived. Though I cant say I approve of what the witches are wearing." "Hey girls." said Katherine "How do I look." "Stunning." said Samantha and Summer together. "I still don't think I should go down there." "Oh yes you are." said Samantha, "You are going down there, you will dance with my brother, and you will have a great time." "Alright, alright." "Hey girls." said Babi Ariel, "Time to go down there." With that the six girls made there way down to the ballroom. it wasn't long before the girls spotted Samantha's brother. "There he is." said Samantha. "The one with the bright brown hair?" Liona asked. "That's him." "Um girls." said Katherine "What do you say we get some punch?" "Katherine." said Samantha. "I can't do this." "Oh yes you can. Summer, help me." with that Summer helped Samantha push Katherine out onto the dance floor and right into Andro. "Oh, Katherine." said Andro, "I was looking for you. How's Alfea so far?" "I, we, um, uh, it's, been, er..." Katherine stammered. "It's even worse than you described." said Liona a few feet away. "Embarssising." said Aliana. "Ditto." said Summer. "That's it!" said Samantha and she strode over to them. "Hey Sam." said Andro "How's . . ." Samantha raised her hand to silence him. after she did, she put Katherine's left hand on Andro's shoulder, Andro's right hand on Katherine's waist, and put the other two hands togehter. "Start dancing." said Samantha as she walked away. "Nice one Sammy." said Summer when Samantha got there. "A girls got to do what a girls got to do." Dancefloor "I repeat." said Andro "How's Alfea?" "I, um." Katherine stammered. "I know you mom told you about this place. Is it like she described?" "Everything and more. Is it the same with Red Fountain?" "Why yes it is. It's how my father described it, down to the last detail." "I've always liked you Andro. I just couldn't figure out how to say it until now." "That's it Kath." said Liona a few feet away. "I like you too." said Andro ,"But you would never stick around long enough for me to tell you." "Oh." said Katherine "Silly me. Thanks for the dance Andro." "It was my pleasure. See you tomorrow then." "I guess so." With that, Katherine rejoined her friends while Andro rejoined his. "So?" said Aliana "How did it go?" asked Babi Ariel. "Be still my heart." said Katherine, putting her hand to her chest, "I've never been able to talk to Andro like that before." "We noticed." said Samantha. "Once she got you to together, you talked like you've never been shy before." said Summer "Sam, I owe you big time." said Katherine. "Don't worry about it." said Samantha, "Now let's get you back to the dorm. I think you've had enough for one night. Coming girls?" "I'm coming." said Aliana "Me too." said Summer "You guys go on." said Liona "Babi and I are gonna stay here and troll for boys." "The one who gets the best boy, has their homework done by the other for a week." said Babi Ariel. Samantha, Katherine, and Summer went back to the dorm, and Samantha could see that Katherine was feeling better. "You OK?" Samantha asked. "I haven't felt this good since I first got here." said Katherine. "Sounds like someone got their confidence back." said Aliana. "And you don't have that gloomy look on your face anymore." said Summer. "I feel ready for classes on Monday." said Katherine "Shall we see and find out?" said Samantha holding up a mirror. "I did it." said Katherine, seeing her now green hair in the mirror. "Way da go girlfriend." said Samantha and Summer. Chapter 3: Nature studies "So, girls!" Flora said, walking by every student of her class, "Are we all clear on what we have to do? Remember, you must cross the swamp and collect a sample from it, go into the forest and find THREE different types of branches from three different trees and then make your way back here and collect any other nature sample you want. And another thing. No magic is to be used." "Clear, Miss Flora!" the class said, and got themselves organised into their groups. "RIGHT!" Liona said. "We'll all go across the swamp one by one, and we all collect a little bit of the gloop and then put it into one big container, fair?" "NO!" Babi Ariel retorted, "No way am I picking up slime. No way, jose!" "We haven't got any other choice." Aliana said. "And besides, we've all got these gloves on, hmm?" "Babi Ariel is actually right for once. Nobody really wants to dig up gloop and the swamp water is poisonus. If we pick it up, we'll be frozen for life." Katherine said. "That's why I'm giving you these little mugs." Flora butt in, handing out 6 cups to the girls. "Thanks, Miss Flora!" Samantha and Summer chorused. "I'll go first." Aliana offered. "Ali, you're the bravest girl I've ever known." Liona said as Aliana scopped up a mugfull. "EW!" everyone exclaimed. "Here's the container." Summer said in a scared voice, "Put it in, put it in." "There." said Aliana relieved, "5 more scoops should fill it. Who's next?" Tree hunting One by one, the girls filled their mugs and packed it up. "There." said Babi Ariel pouring her mug in, "close it up." "There." said Katherine closing the lid, "Now all we need are those tree branches, and we can get back to Alfea." "Um, girls." said Summer, "Does anyone know the difference between two trees?" "What she said." said Babi Ariel, "They all look the same." "That may be but, no two trees are the same." said Liona. "Liona's right." said Samantha, "We just need to get in close and use our eyes. We should be able to tell one species of tree from another." "Hey Aliana." said Katherine, "What are you looking at?" "This tree here." said Aliana, "This looks like a good one." "It is. This is a Nottyoak Tree. My mother told me about these, and that looks like a good branch." Katherine said while kneeling down and putting her hands together. "Got it." said Aliana, getting down. "Put it in this." said Summer holding a bag. "Where to next?" asked Babi Ariel. "I say that way." Liona suggested. "I agree. lets go." said Samantha, "Hey KP, what are you staring at?" "Oh nothing." said Katherine "I'm coming." 2 hours and one branch later "Ok." said Babi Ariel, "We just need to get one more tree branch and we can get out of here." "I still cant belive how hard it was to get that second branch." said Aliana annoyed, "What was that tree called again?" "A Windigo Willow." said Katherine, "Aren't those things supposed to be dangerous?" Liona asked. "Yes." said Summer, "It creates a large cloud of pollen that puts living things in range to sleep. We're lucky we got out of there before it put us to sleep." "I was wondering what was making me drowsy." said Babi Ariel, "That cut still bothering you Ali?" "I've had worse." sighed Aliana. "Um, I wouldn't brag about that." said Samantha in a worried voice. "Feliners!" Liona yelled. "Quickly!" Katherine shouted, "Up those trees!" Everyone was in two trees within moments. "We should be safe here for the moment." said Katherine. "Hey." said Liona, "These are Carpak trees. Which means this little branch is the last one we need." "How can you think of the assingment at a time like this?" Summer asked in a squeaky voice. "Just put this in the bag." said Liona calmly handing the branch to Summer, "We'll think of something." "Hey what's going on with the Feliners?" Aliana asked noticing they were calm now. "They only have love in their hearts now." said a small voice that only Samantha recognized. "Amore!" Samantha said excitedly. "Yes it's me, and the rest of the pixie gang." said Amore "You all can come down now." With that the girls came down safely. "Girls this is Amore; the Pixie of Love" Samantha introduced, "She's my mother's bonded pixie." "And this one here is my mother's bonded pixie." said Katherine "Lockette; the Pixie of Portals." "And the blond one with pig tails is Chatta." said Flora unexpectedl,y "She's the Pixie of Gossip." "Miss Flora." said Summer, "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough." said Flora petting one of the Feliners heads, "Now lets see how you did." Summer hands her the bag, "You collected all the nessicary gloop, good. And your branches? One from a Nottyoak, a Windigo Willow, and that Carpak tree you were in. Nice work girls, and not a spell cast. Full marks." "Yahoo!" the girls yelled "Glad to see you're satisfied." said Flor,a "Now the rest of the class is waiting, but only two of the other groups performed as well as you did. Now let's get back to Alfea. And Aliana." "Yes Miss Flora?" said Aliana. "You may want to have the nurse look at that cut." said Flora. "Right." said Aliana embarassed. "The rest of you, and the rest of the class, should also have yourselves checked out." said Flora. "Yes ma'am." said everyone. Dorm "I hope Ali's okay," Samantha sighed. "Same!" Babi Ariel agreed, "But, I bet she didn't have to go through what I did! A jab on the shoulder!" "Ouch." Liona said sarcastically. "Not." "Hey, everyone!" Aliana said as she walked into the dormitory. "Aliana! Are you alright?" Katherine asked, standing up to greet Aliana. "Fine. The nurse said it's nothing serious and all of us are safe." Aliana replied. "So," Summer said, "shall we get to the tidying?" "No!" everybody shouted. 10 minutes later "Woah!" Babi Ariel marvelled, "Look at this! I never knew I had such an equisite peice of emerald jewelery!" "Jewellery?" Katherine said, bewildered. "Don't you guys notice something?" Babi Ariel asked. "It's pretty." Samantha sighed, "Nothin' said." "No! It's the necklace of Warva. It's magical. I really should keep this safe from now on." "Ditto that!" Liona agreed. And Babi Ariel put the necklace around her neck. "There you are. Safe!" she said, happily. Chapter 4: Pixie Bonding "Don't you just love the weekends?" Katherine asked, standing on a rock, feeling fresh air ripple her orange locks. "Who doesn't?" Babi Ariel joked. "I can't believe Miss F let us anywhere in Magix City. She even allowed us in the forests aswell." Summer said happily. CRUNCH! "What was that?" Aliana asked, scared. "Not to worry, Ali." Liona soothed, "Probably just some squirrel." CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRASSSH! "There it is again!" Samantha exclaimed, pointing left. "We've gotta go find out what it is!" "I don't like this..." Babi Ariel said, nervously. Deeper into the woods The girls trudged slowly into the woods. They pushed back branch after branch and jumped over nettle after nettle. "Wait!" Summer called, "Didn't Miss Faragonda say we weren't allowed past Faragonda Stump?" "Huh?" Samantha said, confusedly. "Oh, that's where Faragonda was a tree. Mom told me." Katherine explained. "This is serious. We have to carry on until we find out what that noise was!" Liona said loudly. "Okay, calm down Li-li," Aliana replied, "Let's do a head-count. One, two: Katherine, Samantha. Three, four: Summer, Liona. Five: Me." "Ummm..." Samantha thought out loud. "Oh goodness! Where's Babi?" they all chorused. "She was here a minute ago..." Katherine said. "Whatever but where is she now?" Samantha asked. Illusion, Babi Ariel and Pixie Village "NO! I wouldn't even if I did know! And who are you?" Babi Ariel, who had walked behind the group, was hesitant and was an easy target. So Illusion, Darcy's daughter had been able to pull her away and ask her where Pixie Village was. "DON'T PLAY GAMES! And I think we've met before. Maybe not with conversation, but with eyes. Don't you remember the first day?" Illusion hissed. "YOU! You were one of those witches who attacked Katherine! And now you're gonna pay!" Babi Ariel shouted, transforming. "WARVAN WAVES!" she cried, realising water from her body and aiming it at Illusion. "DARKNESS FALL!" Illusion screeched, making Babi Ariel's water dissappear. "Not so clever now, are we?" she cooed, deviously. "That power..." Babi Ariel thought, "It's just like Darcy's..." "Now..." Illusion said, "About Pixie Village." "I won't tell you!" Babi Ariel retorted. "Even if Haydin were to die?" Illusion smiled evilly. "NO! You can't do that..." Babi Ariel cried. "Oh yes I can!" Illusion replied. "DON'T! I...I'll tell you where Pixie Village is..." Babi Ariel sobbed. "That's better." said Illusion. "Don't tell her anything!" shouted Liona. "We were wondering where you got to." said Aliana. "So you've come to help your friend." said Illusion. "Yes we have." said Katherine, "Though I don't think this is going to be much of a fight." "She's right." said Summer. "You're out numbered 6-1." said Samantha. "This is not over!" Illusion said as she dissappeared. "You alright Babi?" Aliana asked, helping her up. "I'm fine." said Babi Ariel, "She didn't actualy hurt me. Though you should know, I wasn't going to lead her to the village. I don't actually know where it is to be honest. But Haydin still worries me." "Don't worry." said Liona, "Just before we turned up, Katherine and I focused on Haydin in convergence, and cast a special illusion spell on him so that Illusion can't find him. Don't worry, you'll be able to see him just fine." "You girls are the best." said Babi Ariel hugging Liona and Katherine. "Now that that's over." said Samantha, "Lets go to the pixies' village, and warn them about that witch." "But we don't know where it is." said Summer. "You're right. You girls don't. But Katherine and I do." "Let me guess." said Aliana, "Your parents told you." "Yep." said Samantha and Katherine. Pixie Village "Wow! This place is so pretty!" Liona marvelled, smelling some tiny flowers. "And small." Babi Ariel added. "Ditto that." Aliana smiled. "HEY! EVERY LITTLE TEENSY PIXIE! YOU MUST HIDE FROM AN AWFULLY UGLY WITCH!" Babi Ariel shouted. "Babi," sighed Katherine, "that's gonna scare them more than warn them." "Oops, sozzo pixies!" Babi Ariel laughed, embarassed. "But for the warning, we owe you some gratitude." said Ninfea. "You're Ninfea." said Katherine, "I met Concorda a few days ago, and she told me about you." "You must be the queen," Babi Ariel smiled, bowing, "Hi! I'm Babi Ariel!" "I prefer the term elder." said Ninfea "com on out everyone." At the Ninfea's request, all the pixies cameout of hiding "You guys are so cute." said Babi Ariel "But... but his one's just adorable." "Looks like you got your bonded pixie." said Samantha "this is Lara." said Ninfea "the Pixie of Vedio games." "video games huh." said Babi Ariel "Care for a game later?" "My pleasure." said Lara 3 pixies later Book 2: (title coming soon) Book 3: (title coming soon) Book 4: (title coming soon) Book 5: (title coming soon) Book 6: (title coming soon) Pics of the group Category:Fanon Stories